bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Noari
'Noari '''is the immensely strong and courageous leader of the Toa Mauri, and a lieutenant in the Ta-Koro Guard. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG * Noari transforms from Matoran into Toa (circumstances unknown). * Noari chooses miner as his profession, begins work in a Po-Wahi quarry. * Noari leaves the quarry to become a Ta-Koro Guardsman. * Noari achieves the rank of lieutenant. * Arc III * Biography Pre-BZPRPG Noari's history as a Matoran is greatly unknown. It is known that Noari was transformed from a Matoran into a Toa at an extremely early part in his life, and worked for a local Po-Wahi quarry for many years before being offered a chance at a position in the Ta-Koro Guard. After joining the recruitment program, he spent a great deal of time developing his skill and physique, and graduated with specialties in hand-to-hand combat and heavy weaponry. He climbed through the ranks as a formidable warrior and recently achieved the rank of lieutenant. Sometime afterwards, Noari decided to move away from the base of operations in Ta-Koro and went off on his own in search of other work. Appearance and Tools Large and heavily built, Noari is very formidable in appearance. His years of work pounding away in the quarries of Onu-/Po-Wahi toned his body to a peak of physical might. After joining the Ta-Koro Guard, Noari pushed himself through extensive training exercises that developed his musculature even further. ''above photo for further appearance reference Noari wields a protosteel war hammer, which he carries on his back; two leather straps wrapping around his shoulders and armpits keep it secured there. He is also known to carry a short sword at his hip as is required among many Ta-Koro Guards. Noari bears a Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength, which grants its user physical strength far beyond his/her normal limits. The mask serves to increase his already tremendous strength tenfold. Abilities and Traits Noari is fierce, courageous, and unyielding. Having been raised in a place where hard work and determination are paramount, Noari refuses to say no to a task simply because of its difficulty or time needed to complete it. His inner strength and ability to resist temptation and torture are remarkable. While his IQ may not be record-level high, Noari is clever and intuitive. His patience can be short - as can his temper - but his friends know that there is none more dedicated to a task. Noari is a natural-born leader, and refuses to back down from an argument or a challenge to his authority. He has a strong moral compass, and values the Toa Code, chivalry, and strong relationships with friends and a single significant other. Noari is well-known as a religious being, praying regularly to Mata Nui for guidance. As mentioned before, Noari's physical strength and endurance are quite impressive. He spent a lot of his free time in the past in competitive fighting, and he currently engages in intense, extensive regular exercise. His training with the Ta-Koro Guard made him adept at hunting, trapping, tracking, and navigating. Noari is a skilled brawler. He has trained in all forms of weaponry, and specializes in heavy weaponry, such as large axes, hammers, artillery, etc. His greatest skill by far is with his own war hammer. Noari is currently attempting to train in certain martial arts, which could end with him taking up a new set of weapons. He enjoys a strong drink, and regularly smokes a pipe. He owns and plays a Kewa flute for entertainment purposes, and carries the instrument in a small leather pouch on his belt. Despite his intense and seemingly unshakable courage, Noari feels, deep within his heart, that he's unworthy of the power he has, both physically and in the Guard ranks; he's afraid he will leads his friends and companions astray. This fear is always lurking at the edge of his mind, and can negatively direct his choices. His natural instinct to defend the innocent without hesitation can also be considered a weakness, as it can affect his decisions and cause him to hesitate. As a Toa of Fire, Noari has the ability to manipulate the element of Fire and is able to create fireballs, absorb heat, and emit flames. Being a Ta-Toa also grants Noari natural resistance to heat, but for the same reason he is also weaker in cold environments. Relationships Allies * Noari's Toa Team, each member of which he considers a close friend. *Ta-Koro Guard - The association that taught Noari everything he knew about courage and combat. He holds a deep respect for the Guard, and knows he can count on them whenever he needs help. Complicated * None. Enemies * Makuta and his followers. * Enemies of the law. Quotes Trivia * The inspiration for Noari's character came from the Principle and Kolhii Skill of Ta-Koro as seen in MNOG II - Courage and Strength, respectfully. The other members of the Toa Mauri were created with the aspects of their own villages in mind. * Noari bears a tattoo of the Ta-Koro Guard ensign in silver on his left shoulder (as can be seen in his portrait). It is believed he acquired it in Po-Koro during a side mission for the Guard. * Noari has a keen attraction to females of the Vortixx species. * Noari's real-life voice actor would be Lee Tockar. Category:Characters Category:Ta-Toa Category:Toa Category:Jakura Nuva's Characters Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Toa Mauri Category:Good Category:Lawful Good